


At Her Mercy

by AlwaysBringPearl (WinterWolf773)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Edging, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, bispearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf773/pseuds/AlwaysBringPearl
Summary: Bringing in the new decade right with some Bispearl smut. >:). Pearl ties Bismuth up and helps her relax.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	At Her Mercy

Bismuth’s breath came out as a shudder. Her vision was completely obstructed with a thick, silky, blindfold Pearl had fastened around her eyes before leading her to this room in Bismuth's Little Homeworld forge. Pearl finished tying Bismuth’s limbs, arms clasped above her head and legs splayed as wide as they could be while she was on her knees, making sure her body was on full display.

Pearl was so quiet that as her touch retreated from Bismuth’s thigh she lost track of Pearl completely. Her skin prickled at the sudden sensation of slender fingers unexpectedly ghosting the muscles of her shoulders.

"Good?" Pearl asked, her voice confident, but still betraying a hint of worry.

"Absolutely." Bismuth replied without hesitation.

Bismuth went to say more but Pearl locked lips. Pearl’s kisses were always firm. Her thin lips parted slightly as she pressed in. Bismuth tilted her head up and puffed out a little moan. She felt her face flush, like heat radiating from the flow of lava nearby. Pearl’s hands clasped Bismuth’s cheeks, greedy and pulling her closer. Pearl’s tongue pressed into Bismuth’s mouth, forceful and desperate. 

Then Pearl was gone, a string of saliva dribbling on Bismuth’s chin as a keepsake. Bismuth wanted to say something, words of encouragement, praise,  _ something _ , but in a rare moment she couldn’t seem to grasp how to say exactly what she felt. 

Before Bismuth could unscramble her thoughts enough to speak a new sensation made her groan in pleasure. Warmth spilled down from her shoulder to her back, viscous fluid with fumes of sulfur and charred earth slowly traveling across muscles sore from a long day of building. Another pause and then lava was poured on the other shoulder.

While warmth continued traveling down Bismuth’s form, cool hands traced Bismuth’s collar bones, following the path to her gem. A thumb ran across the outline of the gem, making Bismuth hold her breath. The finger was replaced with a cool cloth and Pearl began cleaning every centimeter of the gem starting on the outside and working inwards.

Bismuth could only blush and let out a breathy “Oh,” as she was lost in the contrast of warmth on her back and cool on her gem, along with the almost overwhelming stimulus from so much of her gem being touched. Letting another Gem clean her bismuth, her true physical being, was something she was very, very guarded about. There was a vulnerability, and intimacy, that made it marvelously exhilarating.

Once Pearl was satisfied with her job, the wet cloth was replaced with a dry one. Pearl was gentle drying the inside of Bismuth’s gem and then used more force and speed to buff the outer part. Bismuth felt herself shiver, there was a building feeling in her stomach similar to when the roller coaster dropped at Funland. She was aware of gasps and shaky squeaks coming from her but was not consciously choosing to make them. 

Bismuth heard Pearl dip something into water and lift it up, letting it cascade back into the container it came from. Bismuth smiled as she smelled eucalyptus and mint. Pearl's hand returned to Bismuth's bosom with a warm, suddy cloth and the smell grew stronger.

Pearl lathered Bismuth, starting at the collar bone again. She avoided the just cleaned gem as moved down to Bismuth's breasts kneading them as she cleaned and pinching a nipple as she moved the cloth underneath the breast. 

Bismuth bit her lip to stop any sound and smiled as she felt wetness between her legs. The feeling in her stomach intensified as Pearl continued down Bismuth's sides and then lingered on her abdomen, appreciating the work-hardened muscles with a slight padding of softness. Then Pearl moved away again, rinsing and ringing out the cloth a few times.

The lava that had been dribbling down Bismuth’s back, slower and slower as it started to cool, finally reached her buttocks and started dripping to the floor. Pearl's hand returned with the warm cloth right to Bismuth's mound and began massaging the skin and thick, curly, rainbow hair there. Pearl moved down Bismuth’s inner thigh, back up along the top of her thigh and then across and down the other leg. Bismuth couldn’t stop the moan from rumbling out of her throat. 

Pearl removed the cloth then returned to the hair on Bismuth’s mound, tugging lightly at a handful. Bismuth heard the snips of metal scissors as Pearl trimmed and shaped. Pearl kept slipping a finger lower, gliding gently at where the two lips met, never pushing in, teasing, taunting. Bismuth felt goosebumps down her back and up her neck. She whimpered and threw her head back.

Pearl moved away and Bismuth lost track of her again. Bismuth gasped as warm water unexpectedly cascaded down on her head washing away some of the soap and lava. The water slowed to a trickle. Bismuth heard Pearl scoop up more water and prepared for it. 

There was a long pause and just when Bismuth started wondering if Pearl had left, the water rained down on her once more. Pearl’s lips pressed into Bismuth’s again, tongue immediately entering and rolling around Bismuth’s mouth. Pearl’s hand grasped one of Bismuth’s breasts and squeezed, then she pinched the nipple, rolling the nub between her thumb and pointer finger.

Bismuth’s arms twitched. She lightly tugged at the rope around her wrists, wanting so badly to touch Pearl. Bismuth was a very tactile Gem, she enjoyed being touched and reciprocating more than anything else in the universe. That was not the purpose of this encounter though.

Pearl’s other hand idly traveled up Bismuth’s arm muscles and she smiled into the kiss as she felt Bismuth’s twitching. Pearl pulled away from the kiss.

“Good thing I tied you up hm, having a hard time keeping your hands to yourself?” Pearl remarked.

“Heh, you definitely make it difficult to resist.” 

"Perfect. You have been awfully quiet, well, word wise at least. You are...enjoying this right?"

"Oh yeah, big time Renegade. Been too focused on listening and feeling, talking got put on the back burner. First for me really, but I'm sure as hell having fun."

“Good.” Pearl poured more water down Bismuth’s front to wash the remaining soap away.

Bismuth’s mouth stayed open, the words she had planned to say forgotten.

Bismuth’s skin prickled again, she swore she could feel Pearl’s hand near her, hoovering, so close and yet not making contact. Pearl’s voice came from behind Bismuth, as if she had teleported there. Bismuth grinned, admiring Pearl’s grace and stealth ability. 

“Hmm, the lava is cooled on the outside, but not quite enough inside for me to remove it yet. A break then, let it cool and let you dry off.”

Bismuth didn’t hear Pearl leave, but she didn’t sense her nearby either. Time passed, dragging along slowly for Bismuth as her arousal began to fade although her form still tingled with sensation from the cooling lava and the water evaporating from her skin. It seemed like an eternity had gone by when in reality it was only about fifteen minutes.

Then the pressure on Bismuth’s hands was suddenly gone. Her wrists were still tied together, but there was no longer anything keeping them above her head. Bismuth brought her arms down, and was about to call Pearl, thinking the rope had somehow accidentally come free from the hook in the ceiling of this secret room in her Little Homeworld Forge. 

Instead she let out a surprised grunt as a foot to her shoulder from behind suddenly forced her face first to the ground. With how her thighs were tied, she wasn’t flat on her stomach, meaning her ass was now much higher in the air than the rest of her. 

Bismuth lowered her back as much as possible, dipping down and making herself even more available. Pearl let out a hum of approval. 

Pearl began washing away the cooled lava, starting at Bismuth's shoulders. A hand trailed to Bismuth's breast and squeezed as the other with the cloth cleaned. She washed to the small of Bismuth's back and then switched to other side, repeating the process.

"You're so pretty," Pearl praised, her voice silky and low, "your hair, the color of your skin, how strong you are,” she kissed the nape of Bismuth’s neck, “how kind you are,” Pearl moved to the side of Bismuth’s neck and started biting and sucking, “how you always encourage everyone.” 

Bismuth felt arousal twist her gut again. Pearl trailed kisses back to her nape then started following her spine. Again Bismuth got the urge to touch, to break free of the ropes, spin around and  _ feel _ Pearl's slender frame in her hand. 

She refrained.

Pearl stopped her kisses at Bismuth's lower back, wiping away the rest of the cooled lava there and then moving to left ass cheek. Her hand remained there, kneading as much as she could with her hand while the other cleaned right cheek. Soon the touch was gone again. Bismuth heard the click of a plastic lid opening and then closing.

Pearl’s touch returned. She massaged the meaty flesh of Bismuth's ass there and then spread Bismuth's cheeks apart. Two lubricated fingers circled the tight opening. Bismuth let out a long, low groan, trying to push towards Pearl more.

Pearl pressed in slightly, just the tips of her fingers, and continued to circle the ring of muscle there. Bismuth focused on relaxing, letting Pearl in, taking in the sensation. As Pearl slowly slipped her fingers in further, curled downwards, and then dragged them almost out again Bismuth felt a jolt of arousal that spasmed her cunt and sent shivers all the way up her form.

Pearl’s other hand played with the freshly trimmed hair on Bismuth’s mound and then moved to slide a finger along the part of Bismuth’s lips. She dipped in just enough to gather some of the slick dripping from Bismuth’s core, then moved back upwards and finally began working her clit with a firm, circular motion. 

Bismuth squirmed as Pearl kept up the attention, her clit stiffened and every time Pearl’s finger touched a particularly sensitive spot on the left side Bismuth groaned or grunted. Soon Bismuth was achingly empty, the press of the fingers in her ass taunting her as they dragged against her outer wall. Her thighs began to tremble and she moved her face so her cheek was pressed into the floor instead of her forehead.

Pearl scissored her fingers inside Bismuth, stretching the tight muscle, and dragged them all the way out. The feeling was blissful, the intoxicating relief making her peaceful. Bismuth let out a particularly long and loud moan when Pearl reached the rim and then was out completely. 

Bismuth was very close now. Another finger joined in working her clit, moving faster now and in and up and down motion. Bismuth felt her face and chest overheat as she almost went over into a hard orgasm.

And then Pearl’s touch was completely gone, leaving Bismuth a panting, desperate heap on the floor.

“Pearl, Pearl, I’m so close, please, please.” Bismuth plead.

“Mmmm, not quite yet,” Pearl replied, her voice getting farther away as she spoke, “I still have plenty planned for you sweetie. And besides, you look so lovely when you beg.”

Bismuth huffed as she was left alone again, her arousal fading slowly as she ached. Her hands twitched, she vaguely thought about trying to maneuver so she could touch herself, but it was a half-hearted desire. A handful of minutes passed.

A spike of pain at her scalp made her gasp as she was yanked up to her knees by her hair. Bismuth joked as she teared up a little. "Was starting to think you weren't coming back and I was gonna have to take care of myself there."

Bismuth swore she could feel Pearl rolling her eyes by how Pearl's smirk was crooked as she pressed a kiss onto Bismuth's neck. "Like I could ever do that to you."

Before Bismuth could reply she was pulled backwards again, and she grunted as her back hit the ground. As she felt Pearl's calves on either side of her rib cage, a devilish urge struck Bismuth. 

Bismuth reached up with bound hands. The second she felt the lacy, soft fabric of Pearl's underwear, she nimbly pushed the the garment to the side and slid a finger straight into Pearl, encountering no resistance since Pearl's entire cunt was dripping with slick. Bismuth curled her finger and pressed right into a sensitive spot she knew well in Pearl. Bismuth was quite proud of herself, hearing Pearl's surprised yelp dissolve into a long, high moan.

Pearl pulled away and slammed Bismuth's hands above her head, securing them with something Bismuth couldn't see. 

"Now, what was that hmm? I don't believe I asked for you to touch me yet." 

"Just curious if you were having as much fun as I was. Judging by how wet you are, I would say yes."

Pearl let out a dramatic, sarcastic sigh. "Mischievous as always. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised." 

Pearl suddenly wrenched Bismuth's leg farther apart, getting rid of the slack in the ribbon and pressing her thigh into the thin pilar Bismuth had installed for the express purpose of Pearl tying her up. 

"You are a rebel through and through." Pearl spread Bismuth's other leg as far apart as possible and secured it.

Bismuth was pleased that she had placed the pillars correctly so that at the widest it allowed her legs to spread was challenging, causing a slight ache in her joints, but not so much that the pain was unbearable or distracting. It also meant that the lips of her vulva were apart, exposing her clit and core even more than before. Bismuth flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

A strangled sound that wasn't quite a yelp or moan came from Bismuth as Pearl landed a harsh swat dead center on Bismuth's pussy. There was a moment of nothing from sudden overstimulation, then a burning sting that dissolved into tingling nerves.

"I suppose I'll let your transgression slide this time," Pearl settled, stradling Bismuth's chest, " but don't forget who is in charge."

Bismuth grinned. "Wouldn't dream of it."

A gentle hand cupped Bismuth's cheek. "Still doing alright sweetie?"

Bismuth turned and kissed the palm of Pearl's hand. "Yes, loving being at your mercy."

Pearl planted a kiss on Bismuth's forehead and then sat up and shuffled a little further down Bismuth's torso. Pearl pinched and twisted one of Bismuth's nipples and rubbed her labia around her clit. 

Bismuth became a mess of "Ah!" and "Hng!"

Pearl was rough with Bismuth's breasts, squeezing mercilessly until the dull pain became sharp and stabbing. Bismuth had no doubts that bruises were forming. It made her squirm and press her chest upwards towards Pearl hand.

In contrast, Pearl's touch at Bismuth's labia and clit was gentle, bringing her up slowly by hitting all the most sensitive spots gradually. It felt amazing. Bismuth loved how well Pearl knew her body, how well she knew exactly what she enjoyed. She relaxed, giving herself up completely to the symphony of sensations Pearl was conducting. 

Bismuth couldn't help but start canting her hips as much as the tight ribbons securing her legs would allow. 

Pearl chuckled. "Feels good?"

Bismuth gasped out. "Yes, yes, ah! Yes!"

Bismuth felt her gem start thrumming with a soft glow. Pearl's hands worked her, giving her wave after wave of building pressure. It pulsed up from her core and mixed with the sting of a twisted nipple. Bismuth let herself be consumed budding bliss, inching closer and closer to euphoria until she had almost reached the precipice.

And then Pearl stopped.

Bismuth laughed as she throbbed with unmet desire. "Looks like I'm not the only mischievous one. Enjoying yourself you tease?" 

Bismuth was giddy suddenly, itching for completion and yet excited by the tremors of want shaking her thighs and twitching her fingers. 

"See for yourself." Pearl responded.

Pearl moved off Bismuth's torso. Bismuth smiled wider as she felt Pearl's lacy bottoms fall onto her chest. 

Pearl straddled Bismuth's exposed inner thigh, and adjusted herself with her fingers. Bismuth felt Pearl's clit pressed into her muscles, her lips kissing Bismuth's skin, and most importantly how incredibly  _ wet _ Pearl was.  _ Soaked _ in fact.

Pearl supported herself by placing her hand right where Bismuth's thigh met her pelvis, a centimeter away from where Bismuth really wanted her touch. Pearl started grinding against Bismuth, slow and slight movements at first, but quickly picking up the pace and making longer strokes.

Bismuth bit her lip and held as still as she could, letting Pearl enjoy herself. Soon almost the entire length of Bismuth's inner thigh was smeared with Pearl's slick, causing an exhilarating, obscene, sloppy sound as Pearl moved. Pearl herself had started making sounds too, moans, puffs of air, an occasional "yes."

That urge to touch tingled Bismuth's fingers again. Even though she wasn't receiving direct stimulation, Bismuth felt her body still aroused and reacting, excited and pulsing. 

"Fuck Pearl, driving me crazy." She chuckled again.

Pearl chuckled back. "G-oh- good."

Pearl's moans became loud and frequent as the jerking of her hips became frantic and rythmless. Pearl strained to say Bismuth's name through clenched teeth as she came. An excessive amount of warm, sticky fluid trickled down Bismuth's thigh. Pearl stopped moving suddenly and her breath paused and then expelled with a ragged exclamation."Fuck."

Bismuth felt oddly euphoric, as if she was experiencing the orgasm through Pearl, the way Pearl's cunt pulsed, how hot and messy everything was, the trembling of limbs and panting. She didn't even notice immediately when Pearl pulled away again.

Then she heard Pearl summon something from her gem. Bismuth held her breath so she didn't miss a sound. Pearl moaned a little and there was a quiet wet pop. Then the ring of metal clasps clinking together and the tightening of fabric through them. Another click of a plastic lid and then the sound of smearing lube on silicone.

Bismuth's breath shuddered out of her when Pearl touched her again. Both hands were used this time, one a vee under Bismuth's clit, applying pressure to push her slightly out. The other lightly pinched and rubbed Bismuth's clit. 

The orgasm built rapidly, the previous stimulus and Pearl's grinding still fresh. All at once it overcame Bismuth, all encompassing and consuming. She clenched her jaw tightly and held her breath until her head felt like it would explode. Then all at once she couldn't hold it back anymore and she was writhing, screaming Pearl's name, and jerking her hips.

Pearl's hands moved away and then a very familiar tip penetrated Bismuth. It was a custom strap on she had designed with Pearl, part of it curled into the wearer, dragging along the inside of her clit as she thrust. The part that went into her partner was large, with several ridges that went around the entire circumference and marked the gradual increase in girth, and a series of bumps along the top. Pearl pressed in relentlessly against pulsing, dripping walls.

Bismuth tugged at the rope securing her arms and squirmed as the dildo started filling her, stretching her, going deeper and deeper as if it would never stop. Right as Bismuth thought she couldn't take anymore, Pearl's hips met her pelvis. Pearl remained still for a moment and then rocked, slow and steady, only pulling out an inch or two before pushing back in, allowing Bismuth time to adjust.

Bismuth breathed out, "You're amazing," as she thought of when she had used the exact same toy on Pearl. Pearl took the length in easily and demanded Bismuth thrust harder and faster until Bismuth thought neither was possible. Bismuth though, was happily near her limit, stretched with just a dull hint of pain but full and stimulated at the sensitive spots inside her walls.

Pearl began pulling out more before pushing back in, and after a few strokes she asked. "You ready?" 

Bismuth was so lost in bliss she could only manage nodding emphatically and a very weak, "Yes."

Pearl's next thrust was forceful and she immediately pulled out almost all the way before plunging back in. As she continued, the room filled with the sounds of the wet slaps of their bodies colliding together and grunts of pleasure. 

Bismuth felt slick dribble down her ass and smeared on her lips and the surrounding area. Inside, every part of her was being stimulated. The ridges slowly stretched her walls and and then tugged at them when being pulled out. The bumps hit like pressure points at the top, stimulating the hidden part of f her clit.

Another orgasm washed over Bismuth, gentler but somehow more disorienting. She arched her back and let her mouth hang open. Her senses on the physical world blanked, leaving only indulgent ecstasy.

Pearl collapsing onto Bismuth's chest brought her back to the world. Pearl rested her cheek on Bismuth's bosom, twitching and panting. The strap-on was still buried inside of Bismuth as far as it could, keeping her full as she wound down.

After a moment to collect herself, Pearl weakly lifted herself up and removed the blindfold. Bismuth was greeted with content, half-lidded blue eyes and a warm smile glowing from the soft light of nearby flowing lava. "Hey."

Bismuth smiled back. "Hey.  _ That _ was amazing, and you’re amazing. I loved that; I love you.”

Pearl blushed. "Thank you, I love you too."

She drew her spear and cut Bismuth's hands free, then her legs.

Bismuth relaxed, scooting her legs a little closer together and bringing her arms down. She wrapped a hand around Pearl, idly thumbing the lacy, crimson red fabric of her bra. "It's nice to be able to touch you finally."

Pearl laughed. "Yes you did struggle with that immensely." She picked up her matching underwear off Bismuth's chest and tossed them aside.

"Come here," Bismuth said and brought Pearl back close, wrapping both her arms around her and holding her gently.

Pearl let out a long contented sigh and snuggled in. "This is nice Hot Hands."

Bismuth laughed. "Good."


End file.
